


Sammy the Janitor at Membrane Labs

by Cheese_is_good



Series: Sammy's Universe [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cussing, Eventual Romance, F/M, GIR being GIR, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Tags May Change, main character is like a mom, scratch that she is a mom, so be careful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_is_good/pseuds/Cheese_is_good
Summary: Sam, but mostly reffered to as Sammy, the janitor is a normal Earth janitor. Nothing unsual about her, only really going to work everyday at Membrane Labs and cleaning up messes, that is her job after all. Nothing would seem out of the ordinary for the bland world called Earth.If you asked her if she was normal, "I really am!", is what she will say. But as time goes on there is just something about her that just screams, well... not normal. What is it about her that is just so strange?Maybe because she is living with the alien Zim and claims to be his mom?Or that somehow she managed to catch the top professor's interest?But could it also be because she isn't even completely human?





	1. The Beginning

Sam was setting the table with paper plates, plastic forks and knives she found at a nearby dollar store. She was preparing breakfast for the current household, Zim, Gir and herself. After setting down the last fork she brushed her sandy blonde hair behing her ear and saw with grey eyes that the table was set. It's been a little more than twenty four hours since the three of them has landed and planted their new home base. Blending in was really easy, just putting on a disguise, (no matter how bad), seemed to do the trick to fool the residents.

It's also been less than twenty-four hours for them to completely penetrate the humans' society with enrolling Zim into a place called skool and Sam applying for a normal job. From the outside, they would seem like the normal family with a single mom supporting her strange son and small dog. The cover up was perfect.

Well...almost perfect.

Soon Zim and Gir walked in with their disguises already on and ready to go. Sam couldn't help but stare at them in disappointment.

"Really? You're still going to go out with that disguise?"

Zim's disguise, (if you can call it that), was only contacts with a wig on top he didn't even try to cover his green skin. Gir wasn't really any better, his disguise was supposed to be a dog, simple and easy, but Sam did some research and there is no breed with green dogs. Now she wasn't going to judge too much since lately Irken disguising technology has been on the fritz and not working properly.

"There is nothing wrong with my brilliant disguise! Now shall we head out and conquer this puny planet?!"

"Not until you get some food in you, come on I made breakfast."

Sam walked over and directed the boys to the table and sat them down. There wasn't much of anything, only toast and orange juice.

"It might not be a lot, but until I get my first paycheck we'll just have to survive on juice and toast."

She sat back down and everyone began eating their food. Small talk being the only chatter between the three.

"So you applied for that intelligence gathering job?"

"Not exactly, I will work there but I won't be working as a scientist."

"OOoooOOOOooOo!!!! Yous a clown?"

"No Gir, my Tallest Sam wouldn't chose such a disgraceful job. Go and tell him my Tallest."

"I am a janitor."

"See Gi-!"

Zim stopped mid-sentence once he processed her words.

"A Janitor?!? But my Tallest! You shouldn't need to get your hands dirty for such a miniscule job!"

"Well Zim, in life you can't always make all the decisions. You have to make sacrifices that the mission requires you to make. And in this scenario it's not asking much."

Now Sam is in fact a Tallest, but she isn't the leader type, she was a War General Tallest. The Tallest positions are divided into different categories from Leader of the whole Irken Empire to Top Scientist. Sam is placed in one of the Tallest Positions as the War General. Her job is to train troops and plan battle strategies for bigger planets needing conquering. She is well known across colonies and feared to the point that the near mention of her name brings many leaders to surrender. This would explain why Zim still didn't like how his mighty leader was doing a lowly job when they can easily forge documents if needing too. Sam noticed his disgruntled look and gave his head a small pat startling the young Irken.

"Don't worry too much about it, it really isn't a big deal."

She gave a small smile which leaves Zim feeling a bit better and the rest of breakfast was discussing into detail how the mission will go. Once everyone was done Sam picked up the leftovers and put them in the fridge while the rest in the garbage bin.

"You guys ready to go?"

Sam went to the front door and grabbed a dark navy jacket from the coat rack and put it on over her random t-shirt with jeans.

"Zim is always ready!"

"I like potatoes!"

Taking this as a yes she opened the door letting the two out and closed it behind her. Over on the side was a red bike laying on the grass as the breeze slowly turns the wheel. Sam found it laying on the street and took it back home where she learned how to ride. She picked it up and seated herself rather comfortably on the rubber seat. Zim sat behind her while Gir hurriedly ran up and jumped onto the basket at front.

"Zim, you might need to hold on, we're a bit late so I'll go a bit fast today."

"Zim does not need to do such thing, I am the great ZIM!!! And I will not fall to-!"

Before he could get another word out Sam started to peddle out on the street and quickly sped up.

"Ahhhh!!!"

Zim tightly grabbed hold onto her sides and dare not let go.

"Isn't this fun Zim?"

"Ahh!!! This infernal machine is not at all fun!"

"WHEEEEE!!!"

The only ones who seem to be enjoying the ride was Sam and Gir. They sped down the neighbourhood, dodging and maneuvering around civilains and cars. The Skool wasn't too far away so it didn't take long for Sam to reach it, she skirted to a halt and tapped Zim.

"Hey we're here."

Zim opened his eyes and immedielty jumped off in a panic, almost tripping in the process.

"Why thank you my t-"

Sam gave him a small glare knowing they practiced for hours for him to call her by mom and Zim noticed while quickly fixed his mistake.

"MY MOMMY! Yes, thank you mommy."

She gave a small smile and patted his head in which, he responded with his own smile.

"Your welcome, anyway I'll come back around three to pick you up. See you then."

Sam gave a small wave and peddled of to work while Gir kept on waving and screeching good bye to Zim. The route she was taking was to go thru the park to shorten the time and arrive a little earlier to complete the first part of the plan.

The two had weeks to fully plan out the mission and review over every detail to make sure everything is in order. Now since they got accustomed into the surrounding area it was time to put phase one into action.

"Hey Gir, do you have that information draining chip?"

The first part of the plan was to plant a chip into a main computer and steal valuable tech information that could be used against mankind. Then soon after once they have the blueprints for world destroying weapons of doom Zim would start on building a massive collection of these said weapons and take over a large selection of humans. Sam would then proceed to use the captured humans as hostages and negotiate terms with the rest of the world forcing all to surrender.

Now, Sam didn't exactly like this plan. It's boring and way overused in her opinion, since every species she ever encountered would quickly succumb to their emotions and surrender. Nothing is ever a challenge anymore since she became a Tallest. But this would be the quickest way to conquer and get off the miserable planet she is currently on.

And she desperately needs to get back to her home planet.

"WHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Sam was snapped out of her thoughts once Gir decided to give a loud yell and jump onto her face.

"Gir! What are you-? Get off!!! I can't see!!"

She let go of the handlebars to try to pull Gir away but that was a mistake. The handlebars began to swivel and she would feel herself turning drastically left and right. Soon she started to hear loud car honks and people commotion letting her know that she is now out of the park and onto busy streets. Once she grabbed hold of him and yanked him of her face it was too late to do anything now.

"Watch out!"

Sam tried to warn the pedestrian on the sidewalk but before they got to turn the bike crashed into them sending everyone and everything sprawling. She sat up from the concrete sidewalk and placed a hand on her head.

"Ow."

Looking over the mess she saw that her bike is laying on it's side with Gir underneath it. While next to the bike was a man in a lab coat with his back turned against her.

"I think I'm dead."

She then reached over and pulled Gir from under the bike and sat him on her lap.

"No you're not. And Gir, why did you jump on me like that!? That was really dangerous and incredibly stupid for you to-!"

As Sam raised her voice at the small robot dog she stopped when noticing he had tears welling up in his giant eyes. Sighing she decided to lecture him later instead of screaming at him and pet his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"Ugh..."

Sam looked over and remembered that she still had to help this man. She set Gir on the ground next to her and extended out her hand to pull him up. He grabbed it and she quite easily hoisted him up to his feet.

"Hey I'm really sorry for crashing into you, are you ok?"

The man dusted himself off and Sam took this moment to look at his features. He had a lab coat which was obvious with goggles that covered his eyes and black hair on top shapped in a weird lighting bolt.

"Yes yes, I am ok."

"Ok good, and again I am really sorry."

Sam knew a custom from Earth was to apologize profusely unless you want to draw attention to yourself with a lawsuit.

"And again, I am fine. But it seems like you can't say the same about yourself."

He then gestured at his nose and Sam took notice of warm liquid dripping from her own. She pressed a finger on her nose and pulled back when she noticed that she was bleeding.

"Now I can't let you go walking around like that. Come, I can get you patched up at work."

"You don't have to do that, I'm fine really."

"Oh but I must insist."

After going back and forth about this Sam decided to go along and get it over with. She picked up her bike and noticed it had some scratched and a dent or two, but nothing really seriously damaged. Gir decided to jump back in the basket as Sam rolled it beside her to match the pace of the man besides her. It didn't take a while since it seems they were already close by.

"Whoa, you work here too?"

The building they were at was a towering office with a huge logo of ML at the front. Membrane Labs.

"Well yes, you could say that."

He spoke with amusement in his tone of voice. Sam rolled up her bike to a bike rack and chained it up taking Gir with her as well. She walked inside the building and took noticed how white and clean the interior is.

"Excuse me ma'am."

A guard stepped in front and held out his hand to stop her.

"You can't come in thru this door, this is for higher authority. Either go thru the side doors and go thru the security or you can't come in at all."

"She's with me."

Sue felt a hand placed on her shoulder and looked up to see the guy speaking with the guard.

"It's okay let her thru."

"Why yes of course Professor Membrane."

The guard immedielty stepped aside and let the both thru, it took a moment for Sam to comprehend what just happened and stared at the guy with wide eyes.

"W-Wait, you're....?"

"Yes I'm surprised you didn't know who I was since now I'm your employer."

She couldn't believe that out of all the people she had to crash into, it had to be the top boss.

Professor Membrane, the guy who owns all of the building, top renowned scientist, and now employer now knows her face.

Crap.


	2. First Day Disasters (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Formally meeting the big boss, Professor Membrane, causes some setbacks to the plan and an incident at skool does not help the situation at all. Oh, and Sam earns herself a permanent nickname from her coworkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to how Sam looks like since I am having difficulties adding the image to the story, I am sorry if this causes any inconveniences and hope you enjoy the chapter with or without the image nonetheless.  
https://fan-fic-center.tumblr.com/post/188036218814/hey-there-these-are-a-few-sketches-i-did-of-a
> 
> And I would also like to apologize for this chapter taking so long and cutting it in half, it was meant to be posted a long time ago but it got too long and I kept on editing it. But anyway since it's now published I hope you enjoy the chapter.

"Now onto the news!"

The TV in the lobby was loud and had some sort of after-static to it as the news anchor man spoke.

"Okay, I found it."

Sam looked away from the television and up at the Professor, standing at the doorway holding a first aid box. She stood from the couch and passed the small coffee table as the news went on about a murder spree at a local Taco place and going into detail how everyone was killed. To be honest the level of brutality seems very excessive even for Sam, and that is saying something since it's coming from a WAR General. The report goes on as the blonde walked to the doorway and closed the door behind her as the the reporter finishes up and ends with a finale phrase.

"Wacky."

She walked down a hall with Professor Membrane and decided to make small talk.

"It seems that there has been a massive increase in killings lately in the city."

"Ah yes, I presume you stay up to current dates with the news?"

Both passed by some scientists as Sam heard a few whispering something she couldn't make out. But it's not important, she concluded.

"No, not really. It's just when I came to apply here there was a murder scene on my way back home. Who would've knew that dismemberment of a man with his torso shred to pieces could take less than fifteen minutes. Not me that's for sure."

"Hmm, that is very frightening. Especially since it's so close to work and my home, I always try to have the latest up to date security system installed in my house for protecting me and my family."

Sam caught a glance of what seems to worry based on how his eyebrows furrow but once it was there, it was gone.

"But I shouldn't worry too much since the latest security systems have been built by me at Membrane Labs!"

He boasted with his arms out in exaggerated motion.

"So you took this opportunity to boast about your work? Man, you don't need to do that. I already work here."

Sam gave a small chuckle and wiped some dribble of blood under her nose.

"This spot should be good!"

They both stopped at a room and inside was a spacious office like area. Desk with a chair and a small mini couch with a potted plant or two on the sides. Sam walked over and frowned when she noticed they were fake plants instead of real ones. Professor Membrane walked in and directed Sam to the chair and she sat in it.

As he prepped a rag with disinfected Sam took the initiative to start conversation again.

"I noticed you mentioned family earlier, do you have any kids or something of the like?"

Professor Membrane pressed the rag on the cuts on her arm and immediately she hissed in pain.

"Why yes I do! I have two small children, a son and daughter each respectfully their own person."

As he kept rambling on about his children Sam noticed that he seems most happy (and distracted) when talking about his kids. She took note of this, who knows? It could be useful information later on.

"But anyways enough about me, how about you? Do you have any kids of your own?"

Sam knew perfectly well on how to answer questions and especially in small talk scenarios since you could make anything up, (but only as long as you can keep up with the lies). So she knew how to answer this perfectly.

"Yes I do, my son and our dog. We just moved into a new neighborhood since we came from a different country and all."

"Ah well congrats on the new baby then. It's exciting to bring home a new infant. I still remember when my kids were born."

He seems to be reminiscing about memories of his kids as he placed a bandaid on one of her arms. But this seems to only confuse Sam and it was quite obvious on her face.

"What do you mean? He's not a baby, Zim is ten."

Or at least he looks eleven based on the average height of children in America. The professor seemed surprised by this and gotten a bit flustered as he tried to compose himself. 

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to assume. I just thought that since you look so young that he might've been a baby. How old are you, in your mid thirties or early forties?"

"I'm twenty-eight."

This for sure is absolutely true since she specifically created her disguise to be this age range. Now if he wasn't flustered before, Membrane is now full on embarrassed and Sam noticed his cheeks had become a bright red.

"R-R-Really?! Then that must've mean you had him at eighteen- W-WAIT! I didn't mean that. I mean i'm thirty-five and I had my first kid when I was only twenty-five. Not to insult you or anything, that is not my intention and-I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have said, well, anything! A-And-!"

"We can forget about this if you can just finish patching me up."

Sam held out her arm and pointed to her nose as the Professor continued working on applying bandages. The rest of the time was quiet and in no time he finished up with putting the final bandaid on her nose.

"There, that should be all good."

Sam rolled back down her sleeves and thanked him while walking towards the door.

"I want to say again thank you for helping clean up my wounds, even though I caused the crash with my bike."

"It's not a problem. And I just want to say, sorry again about the age thing. I also want to say that I believe you are strong doing this alone as a single mom-"

"Who said I was single?"

His face paled as he thought he did it again and was preparing to apologize until Sam started to giggle.

"I'm just kidding, and like once again. Don't worry about it."

After that exchange she left him as relief washes over him glad that the awkwardness is finally over and he can go work on his latest invention. That was until he remembered something.

"Wait didn't she have a dog with her?"

"Did you place them Gir?"

Sam whispered as she pulled a mini walkie talkie from her jacket pocket.

"Yessseruni!"

Now during that whole exchange, a few might be wondering where that darn green dog go? Did the author forget about him? Was he never there? But the answer is very simple.

Back at the lobby when the TV was playing Sam had found a grate in the wall, the perfect size for a small green dog to crawl into. She unscrewed the screws and gave specific instructions to Gir to bug any place that could be holding secrets that they might not know about. He gave a small salute and went on his merry way.

"Ok great."

Sam looked around and noticed a sign leading to the bathroom and soon followed suit. Once inside she looked around while checking the stalls to see if anyone might be inside. Luckily nobody seems to inside and Sam went to a grate on the wall and stood on her tippy toes. (Geez, being in a short body is really annoying).

"Hey Gir over here."

Soon some thuds could be heard in the vents leading towards Sam's direction, then out popped Gir.

"Gir reporting for Duty!"

He had a serious expression until it turned into a lopped one.

"Duty..."

"Ok, Gir. So you did place the bugs? I heard that correct, yes?"

He nodded rapidly and gave a closed eyed smile.

"Good now that is complete I'm going to need you too wait in the vents for now. I'll get you after I place the flash-drive into the main computer and get what we need."

He seemed to understand enough and reached into a pocket and pulled out a stick with chips and pieces all over.

"What is this?"

"It's the THIngy!"

"What?!"

Sam quickly took the drive from Gir's grip and examined it closer. It appears to be snapped in two with the wires inside being the only thing keeping the two halves together. The bicycle crash seemed to have been the reason for it's destruction and now leaving Sam with no way to complete the mission.

That's no good.

"O-Ok. I can work with this, obviously we can't be done with the mission today but at least we still have all the important parts to repair it back at home."

She pocketed the mess and turned to Gir.

"It seems like you'll have to wait a little longer today than expected. I'll bring you snacks later while you wait so sit tight."

Sam then left the bathroom and looked both ways to see if anyone was around and once the coast was clear she walked out quickly down the hall.

"Hey, you!"

A voice rang out stopping Sam in her tracks. It appears she must've missed one, (she's been getting sloppy lately). Turning around she saw a male scientist walk up to her and grab her arm in a rather harsh matter.

"What are you doing here? Civilians are not allowed in the labs, if you're part of the audience for the show then consider yourself kicked out."

He then pulled on her arm trying to get to an exit but Sam pulled back. The scientist turned to grab her again but paused when he actually looked Sam in the face. He noticed that even though she had a scowl her face was very pretty and had beautiful yellow hair. His whole expression changed into a flirtatious one and stepped closer to her, (Sam stepped back). 

"Hey you must be lost. I can show you the way if you want."

He flashed a smile and combed his brown hair with his fingers. Sam could no way believe this, one moment he was very hostile then the next started to act all buddy like?

Disgusting.

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out an ID for Membrane Labs and flashed it at the man.

"Here is my ID, just got it from the mail. This should be enough proof I work here."

The scientist looked over the badge and frowned.

"I see you're a janitor."

He then pointed in a direction down a hall.

"Down this hall should be the janitorial lounge. I'm sure someone in there can help you out for your first day. Now that I helped you, never bother me again."

The guy walked away with a scowl leaving Sam glaring daggers at the guy's back as he left.

"Jerk."

He is a jerk, that much is true but at least he left some directions for her to follow. And she did just that, walked down the hall and stopped at a door that had a plaque on the door saying, 'Janitor Lounge'.

"Here it is I guess."

Sam opened the door and walked in to see an ok sized room inside. There was a couch with a mini coffee table in the center and lining the walls were lockers, all had locks on them. On the side of the room was a door that had supplies inscribed on a plaque to a door and on the other side was changing rooms.

"Hey there, are you supposed to be here?"

Sam turned around and saw a woman looking around her fifties wearing the janitor uniform, yellow boots and gloves with a grey jumpsuit that has the Membrane logo on a breast pocket. The woman herself had greying hair put in a bun and wrinkles under her eyes and on the sides of her face.

"Are you deaf or something?"

Snapping out of her thoughts Sam pulled out the ID and showed the woman, the lady handed it back and went to a locker.

"Oh you're the newbie."

She then proceeded to unlock it and handed Sam a key.

"This is your key to your locker, don't lose it if you do then good luck. There's no spares."

"Alright, so what do I do?"

The lady turned to Sam with an annoyed look and sighed.

"What do you think janitors do? Gill burgers? Just mop up a puddle, fix a light-bulb or something. I can honestly give no shits, just make sure to wear your uniform they're specially made to withstand all the chemicals you'll have to clean up."

The lady then walked towards the door and before leaving explained lunch was around 12:30 and since Sam is new and doesn't have many hours, her shift would end at around 3. She then left leaving Sam to do her own thing, and not knowing what to do exactly the blonde changed in the changing rooms and grabbed a broom.

"So I guess I clean."

Before she got a chance to do anything three janitors walked in chatting but stopped once seeing Sam. They just stared at her for a while until Sam waved at them and said hello. This seemed to snap them out of their trance and they just shuffled to the lockers completely ignoring Sam.

"Uhm, hello."

They continued to ignore her, taking this with a grain of salt Sam left and walked around trying to memorize the halls. Around a corner Sam found a vending machine and checked her pockets to see if she has enough for chips. Luckily she managed to have the minimum for some regular chips called Sammy's, so stepping up she inserted the coins and punched in the numbers. As the chips were pushed out they got stuck between the glass and wall.

"What?"

She tapped on the glass then started to bang when they wouldn't budge.

"Unbelievable."

Getting annoyed at the mild inconvenience she thought of something and after cheeking out to see if anyone is nearby Sam got on her knees and reached her hand inside. Thankfully her body had long enough arms for her to reach inside and grab the chips. But unfortunately they got caught and stuck in the vending machine.

"Are you serious right now?"

Sam kept on trying to pull out her arm but no matter what it wouldn't budge.

"This can't get any worse."

But it did.

There was some small laughter and turning her head, Sam saw a trio of scientists giggling as they tried to muffle their laughter. One of them stepped forward, she had light brunette hair and a small tan. She cleared her throat but still kept on giggling.

"Hey there need some help?"

"Yeah, some would be appreciated."

"Ok but first..."

She pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures.

"My god this is too hilarious. How did you even get there-"

She looked briefly at Sam then the chips.

"Sammy?"

Sam knew she would be irritating but if she was willing to help then being polite would be the best thing.

"My name is not Sammy but Sam. And also my chips gotten stuck and I tried to-"

"Wait. Your name is Sam? Man this is too funny!"

The trio then started to burst out laughing. There were many things that Sam has felt and anger would be one, but for some reason she could only feel embarrassment. As the scientists kept laughing Sam felt her cheeks begin to flare up and looked down.

How embarrassing.

"Ok, ok. I'll help you out now."

She reached down and push the opening a bit wider. Sam was trying to tug her arm out but ended up pulling too hard and once free, went rolling backwards a few times and ended up upside down on a wall.

This sent the scientists rolling.

"Hahaha! Please tell me someone got that!"

As they went away Sam was left with a crumpled up bag of chips. After that ordeal she didn't really want to do anything else and just sat up right while trying to eat the not so broken chips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize again for this chapter taking so long. You guys are amazing for staying and waiting for a chapter that probably won't be up to your standards. Thank you for reading and leave a kudos to show your support and a comment would most likely appreciated. I loved re-reading the comments from the first chapter and hope to see more.
> 
> (Plus bonus points for those who spot JTHM reference, I might add more and intermingle both worlds but for now I'm on the fence. Let me know what you think.)


	3. First Day Disasters (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Formally meeting the big boss, Professor Membrane, causes some setbacks to the plan and an incident at skool does not help the situation at all. Oh, and Sam earns herself a permanent nickname from her coworkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to my fan fic! I just wanted to say that I am sorry for being away for so long, the holidays ans school came up and I wasn't able to have a lot of time to myself. Even though this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, I'm just glad that I was able to post something. Thank you for your patience and I wanted to give a special shout out to Kittysarts on Tumblr that made fan art for this fic even though there were only two chapters out. Here is the link to the art:  
https://fan-fic-center.tumblr.com/post/188150347829/kittysarts-fan-fic-center-hey-there-these  
I once again want to say thank you for sticking around.

As Sam experienced some difficulties with her job, she isn't the only one having a rough time. At skool with Zim, he has hit a roadblock. While at first, it was going alright with him entering, meeting new students, and even during class. The problem first arose was after he introduced himself to the class. While he had every student, teacher, and staff fooled, it seems like he couldn't pull the wool over a certain boy's eyes.

"He's an alien!"

All-day he kept on yelling and screaming at Zim and anyone who would listen, (which was barely anyone), trying to show them the truth. That Zim is, in fact, an alien.

"You all just don't see it because you're all blind to the truth! But if you help me now we can take him down before it's too late!"

"Shut it, Dib."

Dib was standing on top of a cafeteria table before being yanked down by his sister. He stumbled a bit before falling back on the floor. The few people who were watching started to laugh and point at his clumsiness while others started berating him.

"Hahaha, dumb Dib!"

"Freak!"

"Stop picking on the new kid!"

Seeing as everyone was making fun of him Zim decided to join in to taunt him. Now in Invader training, it is strongly advised to not taunt the enemy until the planet has been taken over. But Zim decided to ignore this and even ignore the multiple warnings that Tallest Sam has repeatedly told him.

Because of his own kind is mocking him, then what was the worst that can happen?

"Haha! Do you see Earth-worm!? You can't stop me, your own people don't believe you. How are you going to stop me if you're all alone?"

With this Zim started to cackle loudly. Now Dib is not a violent person in nature, never has harmed another human or even the "cryptids" he has encountered. Just stalked, followed, and documented. Never harmed, not even the people who mocked him, made fun of him, or even roughed him up. His dad has taught him better not to mind the people who mess with him.

But Zim is so infuriating it's gone to the point of Dib wanting to cut dissect him.

As Zim roared with laughter he didn't see Dib get up and rush toward him until it was too late.

"HAHAHAHA-! Huh?"

Dib ran at full force and punched Zim square in the face sending him tumbling back before collapsing to the floor clutching his face.

The room was dead quiet.

Nobody was expecting that not the students not the few staff in the cafeteria or even Gaz as her widen eyes indicate. Nobody said a word as if they're holding their breath to see what might happen next. As Zim sat up and looked at Dib in bewilderment, his dropped expression dropped to a frown.

"You're going to pay for that."

As Sam finished up of what's left of the bag she sat at a table in a conference room area. She shook the bag but all that was left was the few crumbs that fell on her face and floor.

"Dammit."

Sam wiped the crumbs from her face and slumped over as she laid her head at the edge of the table. How did this happen? A top Military General that slaughtered millions, took down empires and had even the mention of Irk become so spine-chilling. But then brought to doing simple takeover missions of planets with no importance with its only future being a parking garage. Such a fall for someone so mighty.

"I'm a failure of a general."

As Sam laid her head sulking she looked up at a wall to check the time.

12:30

Really? Sitting and hiding from everyone for hours now and didn't even realize the time. Feeling sorry for yourself and doing nothing about it? This could cost the position of employment she landed herself in, and that is not an option Sam can lose.

Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.

Deciding that enough is enough, she sat up and left the room following with picking up after herself. Once Sam departed from the room, that's when she noticed the halls seemed to be a bit quiet and emptier. It's good, not a complaint, just an observation and briskly went over to a janitorial closet and opened it to grab a broom or something.

"Aha, found one."

Sam pulled out an old sturdy broom and started to walk off to find a place to start sweeping. She didn't find any rooms yet but the thought of getting the day over with no more incidents seems like a hopeful way to end the day. The thought was so encouraging she even singing a little tune she heard on the tv Gir was watching when the trio settled in.

"~Bloaty's Pizza~ The only pizza around with a greasy taste.~"

As Sam kept on singing that little tune to herself a voice called out to her.

"Miss Sam?"

Snapping out of her trance Sam looked up to a man that wore a button-up with slacks, maybe the secretary? But since Sam was in a better mood she plastered on a small smile.

"Yes?"

"Your son's skool just called."

Uh oh.

"They said something about you needing to go pick him up now."

"What? Why?"

The secretary just shrugged as he spoke and looked at papers on a clipboard.

"I don't know they just mentioned him being involved in a fight."

He looked up and noticed that Sam's smile seemed to be a bit more forceful.

"Zim did what?"

"Uh was involved in a fight."

After hearing those dreaded words Sam ran down the hall at seemingly impossible speed and somehow ran out with her clothes changed and now holding a small green dog. Then she skidded to a halt at the door and yelled at the secretary.

"I'mgoingtotakeofffortherestofthedayandalreadyclockedoutsodon'texpectmebackuntiltomorrow!"

And she was gone.

The principal's office was really quiet, the only sound made was the ticking of the clock on the wall as the seconds passed by. Sitting in the office was Zim, Dib, and Gaz as they all wait for their parents to pick them up. After the fight was broken up the three kids were sent to the Principal's Office for their parents to pick them up as they are going home for the rest of the day.

Zim sat in his chair with an annoyed look as he tried to fix his hair since it has gotten messy during his fight. He is fine except with that one punch but it wasn't as painful as it looked, only a scrape. On the other hand, the same can't be said for unfortunate Dib. He looked like a truck made of angry dumpster cats ran him over twice. The boy had cuts and claw marks all over his body and a few bruises as well, his face was bloody as he kept a napkin to stop the heavy flow from his nose. Gaz had nothing wrong with her since she was on the sidelines when the fight happened. At the moment she sat between the two as she plays on her Gameslave with a scowl adorning her face. Once Zim fixed his hair he gave a quick glance towards Dib and whispered harshly at him.

"This isn't over! OVER!! Make peace now while you still can because once dear old Mommy gets here there will be a price to pay!"

Dib matched Zim's glare but had a worried look.

"Mommy? You're not alone?"

"Ha! Foolish puny human! You didn't really expect for me to be alone? Invader Zim had the amazing opportunity to show off my skills front row center for one of the greatest leaders!"

Zim bragged on and on to the human about the great honor and even though Dib knows the seriousness of the situation of another threat he couldn't help but have a few inquiries.

"Why are they here then? To help you with the takeover?!"

"Yes! Wait, No! Mommy is only here to observe Zim and his impeccable skills!"

"Yeah?! Well, I'd like to see you and your..uh...Mommy... try with me in your way!"

"Shut up you two!"

Before Zim could retort the door slammed open and the principal walked in.

"Zim your mother is here."

Zim turned and gave Dib an evil grin and began to cackle.

"See now that I have the last laugh, Dib!!!! Hahahahahaha!!!!! Now face the horrors of my Mommy!!!"

Dib fell to the floor and looked up with his arms up and yelled.

"No! I refuse! I can still take you down right here and now! You and your stupid Mom!"

"Really?"

Zim curled and uncurled his claw to show off the dry blood that has stained it almost completely.

"How do you expect to defeat my Mommy when you couldn't even defeat Zim? I mean, of course, I am the best but you stupid humans and your delusions!"

Gaz looked up from her Gameslave and watched the scene unfold before her. Two dumbass idiots being loud and screaming at each while the Principal was rubbing his temples.

"Shut up! I'm trying to focus on my game."

The two ignored her and kept on doing what they were doing.

"Tremble now! For you can't even comprehend the terror you will feel!!!!"

Dib then started to imagine what horrible beast awaits down the hall. He heard some running footsteps coming down the corridor as "Mommy" gets closer. When the sound of footfalls gets louder his mind begins to wonder on how exactly the General looks like.

A horrible beast with green skin similar to Zim's? Long claw-like nails and sharp teeth to shred him apart. Maybe she'll have antenna under fake hair and contacts that cover bug eyes. The anticipation is killing Dib, he just wants the big reveal over with.

"ZIM!!!!!!!!!!"

Now, this is something Dib never expected to see.

A blonde woman with fair skin slammed the door open and came into the room all out of breath while holding a small green dog. Her grey eyes darted all around the room frantically before they landed on Zim.

"Zim!"

Sam ran up to him and crouched down to his level to inspect the damage done. She grabbed Zim's face and checked closely and luckily sees that he only had a small bruise.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm perfectly fine mommy. Nothing of importance happened and the only thing you need to know is that I won."

He flashed a smile showing off his pride and jagged teeth but all Sam could see was how ridiculous Zim is.

"Nothing important happened?! Zim! You were just in a fight, you could've gotten hurt. That shouldn't be something to be proud of."

She then stood up and passed Gir over to Zim who had a surprised expression.

"We'll talk about your punishment once we're home."

Zim looked down and met eyes with Dib who also had a bewildered expression.

This is "Mommy"? This must be a joke, the lady here must be a decoy and the real deal is awaiting outside for Zim in a spaceship.

"Excuse me, Mr. Principal, where do I sign my son out?"

"Over here at the logbook."

The tall man then led Sam over to a book and flipped it open to a page where she began to write in. As the adults were busy Dib took this opportunity to speak with Zim.

"Hey bug boy, is she really your General? Or were you just bluffing about how scary she is?"

Zim snapped out of whatever trance he was in and glared at Dib as he struggled to keep Gir in his arms.

"Do not underestimate my Tallest! She knows what she's doing, and this must be- yes! A sort of tactic! To lower your guard and strike when the time's right!"

"She's a clown!"

Gir squealed out excitedly and rocked back in forth in Zim's arms.

"Gir!"

Zim put a hand over his mouth and tried to get the bot to shut up. As Gir kept squealing and Zim hopping around trying to get him under control, Dib couldn't help but laugh a bit at the situation. This is the Earth's deadliest threat? A green alien with his dumb dog? And the best part, Dib looked up at Sam. That a scary General was just a bluff and she was probably just some poor hypnotized citizen into doing Zim's will. The sound of his laughter caught Sam's attention and she turned her attention towards him.

"And who is this?"

"This is the boy who started the fight."

Hearing that all attention was on him, Dib went quiet and shut his mouth and stared up at the adults. Sam had an inquisitive maybe even warm expression but the Principal's glare was harsh and all but welcoming.

"The boy's name is Dib and he initiated the fight by throwing the first punch at your son's face. And the rest can be obvious."

Sam looked up to the Principal with confusion in her eyes.

"This kid? He started it?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes he is, and now that you're here we can begin discussing his punishment."

The principal turned away and walked towards a shelf and grabbed a binder filled with piles and piles of paper. He opened it and flipped thru the many pages seemingly trying to find something.

"What? Why?"

This halted the Principal as he looked away from the binder and directly down on Sam.

"What do you mean why? He hurt your son don't you want him to be suspended or even expelled from here?"

Hearing this Dib tensed up, he has gotten in trouble before in the past and has been suspended before. The last time he got suspended his dad banned him from using the computer until he went back to school. There's no telling what he would do if Dib got expelled.

"Expel? I don't think throwing a punch equals to forcing a boy to leave the country."

"What? No. I mean from here, skool."

"Oh, I knew that."

The principal grumbled under his breath about how of course a kid's stupidity comes from their parents.

"So?"

"So you can get rid of the boy."

"Yes!"

Zim butted into the conversation and looked up at Sam.

"You must! He has been nothing but a nuisance since I got here."

Then he turned and gave a glare towards Dib who is pale as a sheet. Sam gave it a thought and the edging looks the Principal and Zim gave seemed to indicate that expelling him would be what they want but...

She turned towards Dib and saw how bruised and pathetic the poor boy looked as he gave an attempt of looking intimidating but Sam could see in his eyes that he is scared beyond belief. After a moment she signed Zim out and looked up at the Principal.

"I appreciate you looking out for my son but I think that it has been a long day and I just want to head home."

But before she could leave he grabbed her arm and looked down on her with disdain and whispered.

"Look I don't really care for your son or any kid, I just want him gone."

He gestured towards Dib.

"And this is the perfect opportunity to finally get rid of him. You might not understand but it may be in your best interest to expel the boy."

Sam closed her eyes and opened them to reveal a small smile but her eyes show that she is anything but cheery.

"Are you threatening me?"

But despite the look, he stood his ground and loomed over her.

"I wouldn't say threatening but more pushing you in the right direction."

As he stared daggers at her a sudden feeling of dread filled his system and made him stagger a bit. Though Sam has not changed her smile, something else changed and the air around her seemed intimidating. An aura surrounded her, an intimidating one as if she's someone with power, but that's ridiculous her occupation was listed as part of janitorial duties.

"I would recommend you to not threaten me, a few had done in the past and all had regretted it."

Oh, how the tables have turned, even though she was significantly shorter its as if she's talking down to him and making him feel small and lower than dirt.

"Plus I would recommend to let go of me."

Sam directed her eyes towards her arm as he still had it in his hand. Immediately he let go and backed off as she offered another smile and the feeling of intimidation went away.

"Come on Zim, we have some talking to do at home."

They left the office and shut the door behind them, after seeing them leave the Principal let out a sigh of relief he didn't even know he had.

"Oh God, these parents keep getting worse by the day."

As a headache comes on he turned his attention towards the direction of the Membrane kids.

"Now you two just wait here until-"

He stopped midsentence when seeing that they were gone.

"I don't get paid enough for this."

The walk in the school hall was silent except for Gir who has been surprisingly quiet in the office began to sing a tune. Sam looked all around to familiarize herself with the environment and then looked at Zim. He seemed to be really upset about what happened in the office but is keeping quiet for some reason.

"You look like you have something on your mind, you want to lay it out?"

"No, my Tallest."

"I told you I don't like that title."

Zim did not look up at her and kept his head down.

"Apologies General."

Sam stopped and Zim did too still refusing to look up at her. She knelt down to his level and gave a comforting smile to try to ease up the tension between the two.

"Zim we may have different titles but on this mission we're equals."

She then grabbed his chin and turned his head to face her and finally met eyes, Zim still looked upset but not as much.

"I would appreciate it if you would talk to me as you would a comrade."

After a moment of silence, (if you ignore Gir's humming), Zim scoffed and spoke.

"If you so, please then Zim shall do."

He turned away and began to rant about how his day has been a major disaster and how it's all that Dib human's fault.

"And who is Dib?"

"Oh, he is so annoying! The Dib human is the one why this day has not been as successful as it should have been."

"A WoRm BAbY!"

For the first time in a while, Gir yelled out while rocking his legs back and forth.

"Yes! Absolutely correct Gir!"

As they walked and talked in the building the three were heading towards the front doors.

"So that's what my horrible day was, but I'm sure you had a much easier time today as a janitor."

Sam looked up in remembrance about her horrible day with other coworkers and the broken drive.

"Oh, I wouldn't say it's been a breeze either."

And how a horrible day started when Gir decided to jump at-

"And speaking about our day, Gir we need to talk about what happened earlier today with the bike."

"Huh? What happened?"

"Well, Gir went crazy all of a sudden and-"

After hearing his name Gir jumped out of Zim's arms and ran all over while shouting 'WE-WOO!'

"Yeah like that."

Zim tried to grab him but wasn't able too, probably his quicker speed and smaller stature helped. Gir was becoming so loud that some teachers came into the hall to check and see what was the ruckus. Seeing that others were watching Sam attempted to catch the small dog but his constant jumping was no help. He ran down the hall and booked it out the front double doors.

"Gir no!"

Fearing that he might do something idiotic both Sam and Zim ran after the green dog. They both slammed the doors open and ran out. He jumped off the stairs and apparently the best idea Sam decided was too jump and catch Gir. On the concrete stairs.

"Gir!"

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for taking the time to read this fan-fic and I hope you enjoy it so far. If you really did please leave a kudos or comment, this would show me that you really did enjoy it and I should finish the next chapter as soon as possible. Once again I want to say thanks to Kittysarts for the Sam piece and to all you readers! See you next time!


	4. Way Home (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of disasters all Sam and her family wants to do is go home and get a well deserved rest. But this disastrous day seems to be far from over when the Membrane family puts those plans to halt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter has been released! I hope you enjoyed this and please gives kudos or leave a comment, seeing those are really appreciated. Thanks!

"This is unbelievable."

Dib muttered to himself as he paced back and forth on top of the concrete steps, Gaz paid him no mind at first as she continued with her game. But as Dib keeps on ranting and kicking dirt into her face, Gaz has had enough of his complaining.

"Just shut it, Dib, we're lucky enough that the adults weren't paying attention and we were able to sneak out. Not to mention that lady didn't push for you to be expelled. Dad would've been mad if he found out you almost got kicked out."

"But he won't will he?"

Dib then clasped his hands together and gave Gaz a pair of his best "innocent" eyes. The sight alone made her gag and turned away.

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Ugh! Fine, but you owe me."

"Great!'

Dib went back to his original expression and kept on muttering to himself.

"But what's even better was that I didn't even get suspended. So I can still keep an eye on Zim!"

Before Dib can get another word out the two double doors behind them burst open and out jumped the green dog from earlier. Soon after Sam jumped through as well with her arms extended out. What's to happen next seems obvious, so Dib prepared to cringe at the pain but something unexpected happened. Once Sam got Gir in her hands her arms wrapped the dog close to the chest and rolled forward. When she reached the bottom step her feet landed flat on the floor and stood up dusting herself off.

"I swear Gir if you weren't so charming you'd be scrapped for spare parts."

"I WanT somE Chilli CheEse FrIES!"

She then scratched behind his ear with a small smile and turned around expecting to see Zim but instead sees both Membrane children. Immediately Sam's face dropped and blood turned cold.

'Uh Oh.'

There was a brief silent moment as Sam stared up at the two with Dib the only one staring back, (Gaz paid no mind). The silence was broken when out came Zim as he stopped to a halt to see the staredown and immediately went to the defensive.

"Whatever she did was normal!"

Zim immediately blurted out without thinking hoping that they are also easily fooled, unfortunately, they're much more intelligent than most adults.

"No, it's not!"

Dib ran down the steps hoping to confront Sam and Zim chased after.

"No, you don't!"

On the final steps, Zim jumped on Dib and shoved him down to the ground. He had his claw clasped on top of Dib's head and pressed down harder on the concrete ground. This resulted in Dib trying to get him off but ended in more pain as Zim's grasp tightened and blood dripped down. As he was about to hurt him more a loud voice caught his attention and Zim looked up. He saw that Gaz had Gir in a clenched fist sort of choking him.

"Stop this stupidness or the dog gets it!"

"I can't breathe."

Sam looked down at her arms and noticed that Gaz had somehow taken Gir without being alerted.

Sneaky.

"You better let go of Gir or I swear you will face the wrath of the mighty ZIM!!!!"

The moment was tense and everyone was on edge. Zim was pondering if he should attempt to attack the younger sister when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed onto his waist and hoisted him off the other boy.

"Zim! Stop it! Now!"

Sam pulled him back and away a few feet from the siblings.

"But he tried to-!"

"Don't."

"You're one of them aren't you?"

Sam looked over at Dib and met eyes with him as he stood up wiping pebbles from his face. Even as Dib stared daggers at her, Sam didn't feel intimidated not the least bit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Like Zim. An alien freak-"

"DIB!!!"

Out across the courtyard was a black sleek car with its driver's door open. Professor Membrane stepped out the driver's side and slammed it behind him as he stomped over fuming, red in the face. Steam was practically was coming out his ears.

"DIB! What did you-!"

He stopped mid-rage and his expression went from furious to confusion to worry and absolute horror. The scene that was unfolded to him looked like it came straight from a movie. His poor son covered in scratches, cuts, and blood all over the floor, while a struggling green child with blood on his gloves was screaming and trying to leave the grasp of the lady holding him back. Immediately he ran over to his son's side and checked to see if he was alright.

"Hijo! Estas Bien? Que Paso!?"

Dib glanced at him for a moment but immediately went back to glaring behind him. Professor Membrane followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at the other boy who has now hushed up and resorted to simple glaring and low growling. It was at this point he realized he knew the lady that was holding the boy back. The same blonde hair, pale skin, and grey eyes.

"Es tu!"

Sam tilted her head in confusion and had a troubled look as she kept a tight hold on Zim.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I-I mean."

He stood up and dusted the dirt off his lab coat and turned his attention back to Sam holding a hand out.

"You're the same person from before. The lady from the morning, I'm sorry but I don't think I ever got your name."

Sam froze for a moment and set Zim down behind her and shook his hand quickly.

"Uhm, Sam, my name is Sam."

It was swift but Dib slapped Sam's palm away and stood in front of his father protectively.

"Don't touch him!"

Though Dib has good intentions, his father doesn't know any context of the exchange earlier and thus saw this as his son being rather rude.

"Dib!"

Seeing how Dib acted aggressively, Zim lurched forward and snapped his teeth equally aggressive causing Dib to flinched back. Zim stopped when Sam tapped on his head and mouthed 'no', and he did so begrudgingly.

"Dad! Don't touch her! You don't know if she has any deadly chemicals that she's trying to poison you with!"

"W-What? Dib! I thought a boy your age would already know that cooties are not real! But I guess not-!"

"What?! No! I mean she and her son are aliens!"

Sam was nervous when hearing about his proclamations, and light sweat started to form. What gave it away? Zim's awful disguise? Sam's swift advance movement? Or maybe this boy was just a genius in disguise?

Smart.

Well, it doesn't matter now, their identities were revealed and thus making this an absolute bust! And on the first day! The other Tallests are going to have a field day with this info. Now Sam and Zim are going have to scrap this mission and mark it as a failure.

"What are you talking about? Aliens are not real."

Or maybe not.

"But that-!"

Dib points to Zim, Sam moved her legs to block him.

"Is obviously green skin!"

"Son, what have I told you about pointing."

"But-!"

"In the name of science, Diborane Membrane!"

Dib flinched back at his dad's sudden loudness, as Membrane rubbed his temples. It was clear he was losing his patience.

"I have let you have so much freedom because even though you can get into trouble I didn't believe you would get into this much trouble. But obviously, I'm going to have to add more restrictions at home and also include a punishment much harsher than any before."

He looked up and his look softens when seeing his son absolutely terrified.

"We'll discuss this later in the car."

Membrane looked back at Sam and offered an apologetic look.

"I am sorry about my son's behavior, the Principal informed me on the phone that Dib was the one to start all of this."

"It's alright, I know he might've started it but obviously took the most damage. Plus I should also be apologizing to you and Dib."

Sam then picked up Zim by his collar and held him up.

"This one."

She indicated with a small shake.

"Knows to defend himself but not to take it too far as it has today."

Sam then sets him down in front of her and nudged him.

"Now Zim, can you please apologize to... Uh....?"

"Dib."

"Yeah, Dib."

"What?! No! You can't expect the great Zim! To Apologize to this-!"

He was stopped mid-rant when Sam placed a hand on top his head and started to slightly clasp around his head with a dangerous looking smile on her face.

"Urk! F-Fine!"

Zim faced Dib but immediately turned his face away in a snooty manner and crossed his arms.

"Zim realized that he might or might not have made a mistake."

Sam cleared her throat, Zim sighs and slumped his shoulders.

"And due to Mommy's orders I have to admit to that and that only!"

Before Sam can intervene Zim walked away, snatched Gir from Gaz and strolled over to where the red bike is parked.

"Zim!"

She huffed but turned back to Membrane with a sheepish smile.

"I am so terribly sorry for what has transpired today. I promise I'll reprimand my son when we get back home."

"I should also apologize for my son's actions, I never expected him to act aggressively, or even try to start a fight!"

"Yeah, but my son won."

Sam chuckled nervously and there was a brief awkward pause between the two.

"I should go now."

She stepped back and turned away, leaving the Membrane family by themselves. Dib stared daggers at Sam's back and briefly forgot that he wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Kids, get in the car."

Dib looked nervously at his dad but both he and his sister briskly walked over to where the car is. Both got in the backseat and once they were buckled in Professor Membrane started the car and drove in silence for a minute or two. The atmosphere in the car was tense even Gaz felt nervous despite not being the one in trouble.

"Son."

Dib straighten up and spoke.

"Y-Yeah, dad?"

Membrane's face has softened much more and even had a hint of regret but regardless kept a stoic front.

"I'm sorry that I blew up at you earlier. I know that I shouldn't have but Dib. You do know what you did today was wrong and incredibly dangerous."

"I know."

"I mean look at the state you're in. It looks like you got grated by a cheese grater everywhere."

"I know dad."

"Plus that was incredibly stupid, you know that that Skool doesn't particularly like you. I'd consider yourself rather lucky that you didn't get expelled!"

Dib tensed up at this and tried to laugh it off.

"I know right? Hehehe..."

Luckily Professor Membrane was so caught up in his lecture he didn't notice Dib's tone. Membrane droned on about how to make better decisions in the future and how to avoid situations like these. Overall the mood was a bit more lighthearted and relaxed.

"And to be honest I would never have thought I'd meet that janitor Sam again!"

Dib perked up at this and remembered his dad's reaction to seeing her. They met before. SO, of course, he had to ask.

"Wait, you met her?"

"Yeah, she's a new employee at Membrane Labs. We accidentally bumped into each other this morning and got chatting, she's actually a very nice woman. Anyway back to what I was saying-"

Dib looked out the window and tunned out his dad as he begins to wonder.

Was this all coincidental?

Zim and Sam meet both father and son of Membrane Labs. No. This must have been planned, they must've known that his dad has a company with the world's leading tech and plans to do something.

Not sure what, but definitely nothing good.

And they planned on having Zim distract him while the real threat was already on the inside. But she was already inside today does that mean their plan is already-?

Dib's thought process paused when seeing a red blur in the distance. He looked up and pressed his face against the glass and squinted to try and get a better look.

Bingo.

In the distance, he can see Sam riding her bike with Zim and his dog through the park. They seem to be discussing something but can't tell about what, then something a thought hit him.

Shouldn't Dib also know where they lived to keep a better eye on them?

Not in a creepy stalkerish way, but as in surveillance to see they're not planning anything. But as he kept his focus on them they were peddling out of sight, and that's no good. And quickly without a second thought, he unbuckled and jumped out the car when his dad stopped at a light and ran after them. He heard his father yell after him but paid no mind, the human race was at stake.

Dib ran on the sidewalk to an entrance to the park and on the grass towards the direction they were going. They were still somewhat insight and tried to chase after them but was, unfortunately, losing them.

But Dib wasn't ready to give up just yet.

He climbed on the wall and looked around trying to spot them again, they were in the distance.

Bingo.

With no choice, Dib jumped on top of a moving car and another as if it were hopscotch. He was quickly gradually lessening the distance between them both but jumped on the wrong car that turned at the wrong corner.

"No!"

He jumped down and tried to chase after them but saw them turned a corner and was quickly losing them. Dib knew at where they were and guessed the neighborhood on where they're going to be. He looked to his right and saw rough shrubbery but decided that it must be done.

"This is going to hurt."

Dib dove right into the shrubs and ran through them as they continued to cut him up. He was getting dizzy and was wondering if that was a good idea but once stepping out in front of them decided it was the best idea.

Sam halted to a stop and lurched forward at the sudden stop. She looked at Dib with surprise written all over her face. Seeing this brought pride to Dib as he proclaimed his one-sided race.

"Aha! I beat you-you aliens! Score one for the human race!"

He pumped his hands in the air in victory but a wave of exhaustion hit him as he stumbled a bit. His vision blurred and blackened as Sam's face of surprise turned to a look of concern as she parked the bike.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Dib feeling woozy at this point lowered his arms and started to close his eyes.

"No, I don't think so."

And just like that Dib fell over but didn't feel the hard ground surprisingly, he opened his eyes for a moment and saw Sam clutching onto him but couldn't properly make out her muffled voice.

The last thought before he passed out was-

'Man, dad is going to kill me.'

'Shoot.'

Then everything turned to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: "Son! Are you ok? What happened!?"  
"It's you!"
> 
> I like to think this as a headcanon, when things get stressful Professor Membrane would accidentally switch to speaking in spanish since it was his first language.
> 
> I want to say again I hope you enjoyed this and please gives kudos or leave a comment, seeing those are really appreciated. Thanks once again!


	5. Way Home (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Zim, and Gir finally reached home but with an unprepared visitor, and later see Sam's "true" form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four Sketches: https://fan-fic-center.tumblr.com/post/616395838904762368/chapter-four-is-out-and-sketches  
Chapter Five Sketches: https://fan-fic-center.tumblr.com/post/618505596527902720/future-chapter-5-doodles
> 
> Here are links to some sketches I did of some scenes I did and a better visual of Sam. I hope you enjoyed this and please gives kudos or leave a comment, seeing those are really appreciated. Thanks!

The Irken house was quiet, except for the occasional whir or beeping sound that would come from the systems built in the home. 

In a neighborhood, there's a street called Woodland Dr. despite it being nowhere near any local forests. On this street was a line of houses all being identical to another except for one. This one sticks out like a sore thumb, though it is very tiny the green walls and purple roof are what pops out. Not only that but if you get close enough the sounds of machinery and mechanisms could be heard muffled through the walls, (and ground?). So many of the neighbors choose to stay away from it which is a perfect arrangement since none would be able to answer anyway. There's one that cares for the house while Sam and Zim are away. 

The computer.

Its only function was to listen, obey, and act out their master's will. The latest versions had a voice confirmation function built-in them too make sure no outsiders were able to wield its purpose against the invader. And since it was Sam, a Tallest, going on a mission the rule was to supply her with the top and latest Irken technology to make whatever mission they were on as trouble-free as possible. But back on Irk, a Cataclysm of epic proportions was bestowed upon the planet which nearly caused the end of the society was blamed on Sam. As such the Control Brains established a verdict with many different levels of punishments.

One of the lower levels of punishment would be to still supply her on this mission with the latest technology, but with a clause that it wouldn't be perfect. She was served with defects. Gir was made of random scraps, their ship was missing hyperspeed and extremely fragile, plus the sarcastic computer.

Even though it did what it was told most of the time, there were incidents where it would get information wrong or refused to do its job. At times Sam would wonder if the computer secretly hated the two, but it wasn't a major concern. They recently planted themselves in the region and gotten their bearings adjusted, so it wasn't like she had enough time to make a full evaluation of it.

But it was a major surprise when the computer did exactly as its told when she came barreling in with Dib in her arms, Zim and Gir in tow.

"Computer begin full analyze of the boy while I get a medkit!"

Sam laid Dib's back on the soft cushioning of the couch and raised his head to place a pillow under. As she turned around Zim grabbed hold of her hand to gain her attention but Sam immediately flinched away from his touch and looked at him. It was awkward for a moment until Zim spoke up.

"What can Zim do?"

He gave a small smile in anticipation while Sam adverted her gaze.

"Oh, well... You could go down and records today's logs while I make sure he doesn't die.

"WoHooo!"

"Would you mind taking Gir would you?"

Zim sighed in a disappointed matter but nodded along.

"Yes, Mommy."

He strode over towards Gir and grabbed a leg while dragging him along into the hallway closet with a proceeded loud thunk.

"OW!"

"That... Zim. How on Irk did he manage to survive this long?"

She raced over to the kitchen and looked in a cupboard under the sink and found a white case with a big red cross. Inside was an array of medical items that ranged from disinfectant, bandaids with small patterns on the visible side, gauze for more serious wounds, and other such necessities. After glazing over the contents she nodded and pulled out the box and kicked the cupboard closed, (that would probably leave a dent).

"Computer! What's wrong with him? Any signs of life-endangering wounds?"

Sam asked as she kneeled in front of Dib and opened the kit.

**"The scans were compared with the medical journals I downloaded of the internet and found what may seem to be the problem."**

"And?"

**"He's going to die."**

"What?!"

**"Just kidding."**

Sam glared at the ceiling.

**"It appears that he's just exhausted and needs some rest, but those cuts do need to be cleaned up."**

"Alright, so what should I do?"

**"First you should remove any article of clothing that might get in the way of treating the wounds."**

"Alright."

Sam sat him up and pulled his trenchcoat off and then proceeded to roll up shirt sleeves and attempted to do the same with his jeans. Unfortunately, they were skinny jeans and couldn't roll up very far. She reached into the box and grabbed a pair of scissors, next she carefully cut along his pants above the knee.

"Now what?"

**"Next grab the disinfect bottle and pour some-"**

Sam grabbed the bottle and opened the top by screwing off the cap. But unfortunately, she lost her grip and it slipped spilling all the liquid inside all over Dib.

'Uh oh.'

The pain was sudden and Dib awoke screaming in pain startling Sam in the process.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Aaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

And it seemed that Gir came out of the closet and was screaming along with them.

"YYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Go back into the lab!"

"OK!"

And so he did. After everyone was done screaming Dib fell back on the couch passed out, exhausted.

Sam looked horrified and was a bit afraid to go near the kid again.

**"Well, I suppose that's done. Next just wrap up the deep cuts that Zim made and you could just put on bandaids on the legs."**

Sam grabbed some of the bandaids and unwrapped one while placing it over a cut and repeat. This was going to be a long and tiring process so she decided to try and make some small talk with the computer.

"How was the house while we were gone?"

**"Everything is just as you left it this morning but some of the neighbors did come by and left a package by the door."**

"Oh? What was it?"

**"A quick scan later and it appeared to be what's called a 'casserole', but its properties seemed to be deadly and poisonous. Once they left I threw it in the trash furnace."**

"Poisonous? That doesn't sound like a welcoming thing, have we alerted any unwanted attention?"

Sam pondered for a moment while she placed another heart bandaid on Dib's shin.

"Computer."

**"Yes?"**

"Make a list of what was in it, maybe we could replicate it and turn it against them. They crossed the line with biochemical warfare, so who's to say we can't use it?"

There was a small hum then a ding.

**"Already done."**

The two continued to make small talk while she proceeded up to the deeper cuts and started to wrap bandages on the arms. The day, any intruders, and the Irken race. Since Sam was finishing up she decided that it would be alright for Zim to be back up.

"Computer, tell Zim he could come back up now."

It was silent for a moment until she heard a muffled boom and the ground shook a bit knocking down some of the hanging frames and a lamp.

"What was that?"

She then heard a humming of an elevator and out came Zim with scorch marks on his clothes and face with a bit of his faux hair burning on the top.

"ZIM has ARRIVED! And no, the Lab is NOT on FIRE!"

He yelled with such exquisite and turned revealing Gir glued upside down on Zim's back while waving at Sam.

"Hiya! Master!"

Sam closed her eyes and pinched her nose while muttering to the computer to go put out whatever fire was down below. 

"Hey, Zim?"

"Yes?"

"Turn around for a moment."

He did and Sam grabbed the scissors from earlier and used the blunt end to knock off the dry glue. Gir fell into her arms and gave a goofy looking smile at her. She set him down on the floor beside her and he proceeded to roll around making whooping yells.

"Now that has been taken care of, would you mind helping me apply the rest of the bandages on his face?"

"The Great Zim wishes not to."

"Or you could explain why the computer is showing high levels of damage done to the inventory room?"

"ZIM WILL GET IT DONE!"

He then stood next to Sam and she passed some bandaids over to him and proceeded to explain to Zim how to apply them over the wound. After reaffirming to Zim multiple times that he would not put them over his breathing holes she looked away to continue with the arms. Once her gaze was averted, Zim knows he promised not to suffocate the Dib-thing but he didn't promise to be nice about it. So he peeled the plastic from a sharks bandaid and had a mischievous grin grace his features.

"Are you doing what I ask-?"

What followed was a loud slap and a yelp after.

"Augh!"

Sam looked back at Zim and saw him holding back a snicker and Dib sitting up rubbing his cheek and glare towards Zim.

"What are you doing here?! Where am I?!"

Sam scooted forward and placed her hands on Dib's, pulling them away from his face.

"Hey. Hey. Hey, it's okay."

She spoke with her best soothing voice to calm him down, it didn't do much but at least he's not yelling anymore.

"Let go of me."

He then withdrew his hands from hers and went into a reclusive state eyeing the two warily.

"Where am I?"

"You're at home."

"What?! Home?! This isn't my home! Did you abduct me to do your weird alien experiments? Huh?"

"As if we would take such a lowly specimen!"

Zim yelled back at him which would cause a screaming match between the two if it weren't for Sam sitting down Zim next to her and calming him down.

"Okay, maybe I should've worded it differently, I should really practice English more, but you're in our home. We brought you here."

"Aha!"

Dib pointed an accusation finger at Sam's face as if she was caught in a lie.

"You did abduct me! I bet I'm on your spaceship right now! And we're flying right off to space so you could offer me to your leader!"

"As if, you're not even fit to be a slave."

"So now you're going to sell me off to other aliens!?"

Sam was getting annoyed with the banter between the two and decided that they need to end this and get Dib out as soon as they can.

"Look we didn't abduct you, we're still on the same planet and in the same neighborhood. You passed out in front of us and to be honest, we didn't know what to do."

Dib's leer diminished when he seemed to recall what events have transpired to get him there and began to look around the room trying to find an escape. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a living room of sorts with terrible decor as far as his trend-blind eyes could tell.

Then he spotted the front door.

He lurched forward and ran towards the door trying to swing it open but found it difficult.

"Uh need help?"

Sam was standing above him looking at him with a perplexed look.

"What did you do? Why won't this door open?"

"It's locked?"

Dib stopped pulling at it and took a few steps back for Sam to turn the lock and pushed the door open.

"Uh, thanks."

With this, he ran out the door and was almost gone until he heard Sam said,

"I guess he's not the intelligent one."

And as Sam was about to shut the door a foot blocked it. She opened it again to see Dib looking pissed.

"What...Did...You...Say?"

"Weren't you going home?"

"Did you just insult me?"

"What? No, just stating that you weren't the threat to look out for-"

"Are you saying, that I'm not a threat?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

Dib looked annoyed but dusted himself off and brushed his hair back and stared at Sam.

"I am a not a threat no no no no, I'm going to be your worse nightmare! And you too Zim!"

Dib pointed around Sam at Zim who was at this point eating a snack that Gir has brought out.

"Just you wait! I'll make your life harder at school!"

This was stated with a procedure of Dib marching down the pathway and turning to face Sam one last time before yelling,

"I'll show you!"

As he stomped away Sam closed the door and leaned against it while letting out a chuckle. A small grin spread on her face knowing that her simple reverse-psychology has worked on the young boy. The backup plan was working so far, keep the interest of the target misguided with a false ploy while Sam works behind the scenes on doing the real damage. Both Zim and Gir walked up to her with the small robot holding out a chip bag with the company logo, Sammy's. She declined still feeling the embarrassment from earlier in the day and headed out to the hallway closet.

"Hey, Zim."

"Yes, Mommy?"

Zim came walking up already removing his disguise. Sam patted his head and gave a small smile and softened eyes.

"Good work today buddy. You can rest for the rest of the day, I'll be down in the lab if you need to alert me of anything."

She slinked back into the closet, closed the door, and pressed a hidden button on the back wall.

"Computer, take me to my personal lab."

There was a small hum and a few seconds of silence past before Sam was dropped hundreds of feet underground. A moment later the elevator slowed down to a stop and a light shown with a beep indicating she reached the desired level. The doors opened and out stepped Sam with her already removing her jacket and hanging it on a nearby rack.

Inside the room was huge monitors lined on the walls with electrical devices covered with buttons and communication devices were strewn about. The center was a big empty place with panels on the floor, Sam walked over them and to a monitor pressing some buttons.

"And now time for me to rest."

Once she pressed enter, there was a low humming sound when the panels moved with two pods rising up from the ground. Sam went over to a changing space and removed her clothes.

**"You have an incoming call from the Massive."**

"Put them on hold for me."

**"I did but they're getting irritated."**

Sam sighed as she put on her pod suit and brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Fine, answer them."

Sam mentally turned on her Irken language and practice her chirps while a monitor turned on with the Armada mark appearing for a moment before it revealed two tall Irkens one dressed in Red with the other in Purple with bored expressions. Seeing that the call went through the purple one's expression lit up and leaned closer into the camera and spoke in their native tongue.

_"SA-!"_

He stopped himself when seeing that she was prepping herself in the open pod.

_"Oh dear Irk! Sam! Couldn't you have done the exchange earlier?"_

_"Hey Pur. Red."_

Purple lurched back and covered his eyes while Red has rolled his eyes at his childish behavior.

_"I was about to but you had to interrupt me. Just give me a moment."_

Sam placed a headband over her head and laid back into the pod and waited as it closed. Her heart beats faster as it locks and gripped the fabric of the cushion as the pod is filled with a gas and becomes colder. She felt a huge wage of drowsiness hit her and slowly went under in a frozen cryo sleep. The headband on her head blinked lights and the lights flowed through the wires out the pod and underground. It reemerged still flowing through wires and into the other cryo pod.

_"Here she comes."_

Purple chirped in excitement while nudging Red's arm, even as he showed annoyment secretly he is also excited to finally speak to Sam again. It's been months since they've last spoke to her when she left on this mission to be exact. The lights flowed through the headband and the cryo pod begins to unfreeze. The being inside slowly awoke and clawed the lid open while taking deep breaths.

_"Here she is!"_

Purple whooped in celebration with an arm slung over Red's shoulders. Her long green legs stepped out and pulled the headband off as she walked over to a stand and dragged a honeycomb style robe over her figure. Sam looked up at the monitor with bright honey-colored eyes and antennae messy, but twitching back to life.

_"SAM!"_

Purple screeched which caused her to wince in pain as her hearing is still adjusting. Even as they know that she's still recovering, Sam knows that this conversation will be the most painful one yet.

Fuuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold = Computer  
Italic = Irken language (I hate how this looks but unfortunately Irken is not a real learnable language)
> 
> Hey! Thank you for taking the time to read this fan-fic and I hope you enjoy it so far. If you really did please leave a kudos or comment, this would show me that you really did enjoy it and I should finish the next chapter as soon as possible. Again, thank you for reading.


	6. Break from Chaos, But Not for Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a chat with the Tallest and Dib reaches home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and please gives kudos or leave a comment, seeing those are really appreciated. Thanks!

"_Anyway, how's exile treating you, Sam?_"

The videocall has been on for a little while now, Sam and the Tallest have gotten comfortable and brought out seats and food to enjoy. But Sam was still being punished there was a limit to her luxuries.

Silk robes, sweet drinks, divine foods, etc. etc.

Red and Purple had access to these enjoyments and were relishing in it too the fullness. Sam only had a metal rolling chair that wasn't exactly the height of luxury but still satisfactory. Fortunately, before leaving, Sam smuggled in a container full of frozen jars of honey and hid them on the ship. Since the occasion is special she brought a jar out with a spoon and ate out of it with a glass of water mixed with sugar.

"_Mission._"

She corrected the two while twirling her spoon covered in the syrup.

"_I've been fine, although I need to get used to my other body._"

Sam gestured to the other pod which had the pale frozen body, ice crystals had formed around the blurred figure. The face and body were frozen, the body wasn't even breathing, it looked dead. Staring at it was unnerving for Sam and the process was so unnatural that she would prefer to stop altogether.

Unfortunately, that wasn't an option, the head scientist had developed new technology for future soldiers use to infiltrate other planets. It would take the DNA of the leading species on a planet and make a clone that would exactly replicate themselves as that species. The cloning was successful and only needed to transfer the consciousness of the soldier into the new body. Of course, it was still in the works so it wasn't completely perfect, there were some malfunctions when Sam cloned her body. The body can get exhausted easily and would need to rely on the pods to recharge and restart the day plus her body isn't a perfect replication. There was some discoloration in the eyes that were supposed to be honey-colored but ended as pale silver, luckily it's not serious.

"_Ah, well you'll get used to it I'm sure. You could've been dealt with worse._"

Red spoke as he drank soda through an exaggerated bendy straw.

"_I suppose._"

Sam mumbled while eating another spoonful of honey. What they said were true, she knows that, but maybe she just wanted some support. To know that Red and Purple were still on her side, like when they were back in the academy. The robed Irken fidgetted with the spoon in her grip and had a sour look, the other two didn't realize. She set down the honey jar with the utensil and snapped her claws that brought down a computer screen and control panel.

"_But it's still hard to blend in, especially with this old file._"

Sam typed in some keywords and old documents showed up about the planet. These records were from thousands of years ago from an Irken soldier that was in exile hoping to return. After Sam was assigned to go with Zim to the "mystery" planet she did a little digging and found out that it wasn't as much as a mystery as it appeared to be. There were some old texts and scripture of this soldier taking over an empire and becoming what's called a pharaoh and is willing to take over the planet in the Empire's name. But unfortunately, it all fell when some guy named Alexander destroyed it all. Luckily many of the records were preserved and had logs of human mannerisms, languages, and culture.

"_So? You have that folder, right?_"

"_I do but it's greatly outdated, here look at this._"

Sam pulled up a specific file that mentioned household work and chores.

"_It says that most homes had animals that they feed on and grow their own crops, sometimes with the help of slaves. But when Zim and I arrived here and scanned houses to compare, most of them don't have cows or pigs just small animals like dogs and cats. Also, there's no sign of agriculture happening in the area, plus I did a quick search and it appears slaves have been outlawed cycles ago._"

Purple had a perplexed look on his face.

"_No slaves? Then how do they get work done?_"

"_Well, Pur. Not everyone is as lazy as you nowadays and need to work to get stuff done._"

Sam quipped back with a sly smirk causing him to look away feeling a little flustered.

"_Slaves or no slaves, you could still get your job done, right? Come on Sam, you have one job. Prove yourself worthy to come back._"

Red had an annoyed expression and stared down Sam.

"_I am worthy._"

Sam looked back at him with a glint of determination in her eyes. Back on Irk, everyone would demean her work and even Sam herself, they never congratulate her for the good work she did. And if there was a failure, she would receive harsh punishments no matter how small the mistake was. That's why she mostly leads with a mentality of not wanting to please but to avoid scrutiny.

"_We know you are, just get it over with you know. How hard can conquering a planet be?_"

'Extremely.'

Sam thought to herself but decided not to say anything not wanting to cause any more trouble. Purple chimed in and laid back extravagantly on Red with a proud look on his face.

"_Anyway enough about that, did you know what that table drone did today?_"

"Curse these tiny legs!"

Dib yelled while sprinting down the sidewalk. The sun was setting and thus would mean the air has become colder, much frigid. Luckily his now arch-nemesis was in the same neighborhood and wasn't too far away from his own house. Now he could easily keep a better eye on Zim and still be able to be home in time for dinner.

"And curse Sam for stealing my favorite trench coat!"

He was yelling in the quiet neighborhood which caused some nearby dogs to bark relentlessly at him. Dib reached around a corner and saw his house in the distance and with a small boost of energy ran to it. The home was a two-story like Zim's but bigger since it wasn't squished between two other houses and had a proper Front and backyard with a closed electrical fence. Literally, the front yard had open electrical posts that protect the fake synthetic grass at the front. He walked past them and ran towards the front door and slammed into it.

"Ow."

Dib held his face in pain while the front door opened.

"Dib!"

'Oh, shi-'

"Where have you been?"

Professor Membrane was still in his lab attire but looked even more disheveled somehow, however that wasn't the worrying part, it was his red face.

"Dad!"

Dib ran up completely ignoring his father's obvious temper.

"Dad! You won't believe what happened!"

"And what happened to your clothes?!"

Professor Membrane gestured to his cut pants and missing coat. Before Dib could answer his dad took him inside and slammed the door behind them. He turned to his son and had one of the most serious expression Dib has ever had.

"What are you doing?! Why did you jump out of the car?! Do you know how dangerous that is?! And don't think I didn't see you jump on top of MOVING CARS!!"

As the professor berates his son for his incredibly stupid and dangerous actions, Dib looked at his feet and stayed silent.

"And because of this, I'm canceling all your after school activities for the rest of the school year."

Dib's eyes widen at this tried to change his dad's mind, but he is the world-renowned scientists and nothing can change his mind easily.

"Dad! Please no, at least let me explain what happened."

The Professor wanted to be firm with his decision and pondered for a moment but relented wanting to hear his son try to explain himself.

"Explain."

Glad to see he has an opportunity Dib went into all the details of what he did. In many parts, Professor Membrane had to stop him and make him explain some events.

"Wait wait wait... You followed Sam and her son home."

"Yeah."

"And proceeded to stalk them."

"Well, if you put it like that..."

"And when you got hurt, she helped you but you decided to be ungrateful and make a ruckus in her home."

"..."

"You can see how this doesn't look good for you, right?"

Dib then quickly tried to justify his actions with more incriminating excuses.

"But Dad! They're aliens!"

"Not only did you make it inconvenient for that family, but you accuse them of being aliens?"

Dib knew he messed up badly and hushed up, waiting for what his dad is going to say. The Professor pinched the bridge of his nose while muttering to himself in Spanish about how the situation is unbelievable. He was silent for a minute or two until he looked back up at his son.

"Your actions today have shown me that obviously, you might have too much free reign and not enough consequences for your actions."

He paused for a moment then spoke again.

"I will discuss with her tomorrow and ask what she wants to do."

Dib looked up in confusion at his dad wondering why would she need to be involved with his punishment. And as he was about to argue back the Professor had a look of disappointment that made Dib decide not to.

"Go to your room."

Dib walked past him with his head down and the Professor didn't move until he heard the slam of his son's door. He sighed and slumped down onto the couch with his face buried in his hands.

"What am I going to do with that boy?"

While upstairs in his room Dib prepares for bed by changing into his pajamas while flinching a little bit by his cuts. He pressed his hand on an arm that was wrapped in a bandage that Sam applied. The cuts Zim made during their fight weren't too deep and could probably remove the bandages in a couple of days. Dib went back to changing and once he was done crawled into bed and went under the covers. Today was exhausting and was pretty tiring so his eyes already began to droop. But before he fell asleep Dib stared out his window up at the stars that shined brightly.

He always loved looking up at them and wondering about all the possibilities they held. The possibilities of extraterrestrial life and being able to meet them gave him hope of a better future. But now he knows that they might not have the best intentions for Earth. His home is in danger and he won't let anyone take away his home, his view of the stars.

"Breakfast!"

Sam called out to the house while sizzling some eggs. The night has passed and it's the next morning, Saturday, so neither Sam or Zim have to leave which is great. They would have time to themselves and Sam would be able to fix the drive and continue the plan on Monday. Today particularly she felt like treating herself especially after that disaster of a chat the previous night. Purple wouldn't stop blabbering for hours about what a service drone did or what they didn't do and how his life is so hard. Honestly, the self-entitlement was getting on Sam's nerves and ended the call early to work on other things.

"Good morning Mommy."

Zim shuffled in with no disguise but had noticeable bags under his eyes and sat at the table. Sam herself decided to switch bodies since her original body was wearied after the meeting. Her body was still trying to recuperate from leaving the cryopod as the feeling in her legs return and ice melts away in her hair leaving it a drippy wet mess. But choose not to change into clothing and stayed in the suit still, she felt exposed and so decided to use a smaller robe to cover herself in.

"Zim? Why do you look so tired?"

"The mighty Zim! Thought he didn't need to rest and could use up all the energy he wanted!"

Sam rose an eyebrow at Zim and he laid his body flat on the table and mumbled.

"That might've not been the best choice of action."

Sam chuckled a little at this and rubbed the poor Irken's head. Not too long after, Gir came walking in zipping up his puppy disguise to his neck.

"Morning, Gir."

"GOOD morning to you too!"

Gir waved at Sam while taking a seat next to Zim. Sam was almost done with the eggs until she heard some knocking on the door and was puzzled by this.

"Computer?"

"***Yawns* Yeah?**"

"Show me who's at the door."

Not a second later a screen came down from the ceiling and flickered on to reveal a tall figure standing at the doorway. And Sam's heart dropped.

"What is he doing here?"

At the door was the Professor in a cleaner getup, he was still in a lab coat but it was at least clean and his hair was combed.

"Why did he show up?"

The knocking came again followed by the Professor's voice.

"Hello? Is this Sam's house?"

Sam sputtered for a moment before yelling back.

"Yes, who is it?"

That was stupid, she knew who he was. This whole situation was stupid.

"Sorry to intrude but this is the Professor may I speak to you for a moment?"

Sam's head was all over the place as she contemplated what to do. She looked over at Zim and Gir at appears that Zim has fallen asleep on the table while Gir plays with his antennas. After deciding that nothing really bad could happen if she answered back Sam gave a response.

"Hold on, give me a moment."

She turned off the stove which disappointed Gir immensely since he wanted food and walked over to the door. Before opening it Sam took one more look outside through the peephole, not really knowing why. Maybe to be sure? Anyways the Professor knows she's here and opened the door to see him patiently waiting on the doormat. His eyes flickered over to Sam and squinted into a cheery expression.

"Hello and Good Morning! I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Sam leaned on the doorway as her legs haven't fully awoken and are shaky still. When she did this her eyes gazed over his shoulder to a car that sat on the street in front of her house, but that's not worried her. What was disturbing was how it was gaining the attention of passerbyers and a crowd started to form. People were taking out phones and snapping pictures, and she didn't need the attention on her or her family.

"No not really, but if I may ask, what are you doing here?"

Sam put on a show of politeness but truly her words had a certain venom to them. Today she just wanted to get the drive fixed and spend the day indoors with Zim and Gir browsing the tv or study the old documents more. Not go talk to humans at 10 a.m. in the morning while her body awakens from being frozen all night long.

"Well, I stopped by wanting to apologize how my son acted yesterday and was hoping to make it up to you by taking your family out to breakfast."

"That's sweet but..."

'Think of an excuse.'

"Money is kind of tight at the moment and I won't be able to pay. Plus I'm already cooking breakfast."

Sam brought up two perfectly good excuses but Membrane wasn't going to step down just yet.

"That's fine it'll be my treat anyway and...Where is that smoke coming from?"

Membrane had a confused expression and pointed past Sam and she followed where he was pointing at. Smoke was rolling out of the kitchen and immediately her eyes widen in panic.

"Zim!"

She rushed back, (stumbling a bit), and slid to a stop when seeing Gir at the stove rising the heat to the eggs and burning them. It appeared he got tired of waiting for the food and decided to cook them himself but accidentally rose the heat too high. Gir turned around when hearing the footsteps and smiled at Sam with a big goofy grin.

"Hiya! I cooked eggs!"

Zim was on the side, fully awake with the same look of terror as Gir still kept raising the heat on the stove. Sam rushed over and scooped Gir in her arms while pulling the hood over his head and grabbed the pan. It was hot to the touch so Sam continuously passed it between her hands and ran past Zim into the outside to throw it in the trash. She relaxed for only a moment until the trash in the bin caught on fire and started a trash fire. Both adults watched in horror as the trash burned and chared while the bystanders took photos.

"The offer still stands."

The Professor told her and Sam decided to choose the most reasonable decision she could think at the moment.

"Can you give us a moment?"

After putting out the trash fire disaster Sam went inside with Gir and got everyone ready by putting on their disguises. Everybody looked the same since nobody had a second set of clothes or disguise and left in Membrane's car. It was sleek, black, and had leather interior on the inside. When they sat inside, immediately the blonde noticed that the Professor has brought his two children, they were also dressed the same except for Dib being coatless. Sam sat in front at the passenger seat and Zim sat next to Gaz while holding Gir on his lap. The drive there was incredibly awkward as no one spoke and the music from the radio filled the empty space. 

"What is this music?"

"This?"

The Professor raised the volume of the radio and through the speakers came soft guitar music and foreign singing. Even though Sam didn't understand any of the lyrics, she couldn't help but be swayed by it. The strong yet delicate voice of the male singer entranced the blonde and had captivated her entirely.

"This is Vicente Fernandez , I own many of his CDs. He's my favorite artist growing up."

"Really? What language is this?"

"Uhm, spanish?"

"Interesting."

There was a brief pause as Sam listened to the music more and became more entranced.

"Can I borrow some CDs?"

The Professor brightened up at this since he always wanted to share the joy of Vicente Fernandez, it was one of the very few things he loved that wasn't science or his family.

The two listened to the music more and Membrane even sang along a little in Spanish. After a couple of minutes, (which felt like hours to Gaz and Dib since they felt embarrassed having their dad sing horribly), the two families reached the intended location, a dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold = Computer  
Italic = Irken language (I hate how this looks but unfortunately Irken is not a real learnable language)
> 
> Hey! Thank you for taking the time to read this fan-fic and I hope you enjoy it so far. If you really did please leave a kudos or comment, this would show me that you really did enjoy it and I should finish the next chapter as soon as possible. Again, thank you for reading.


	7. Don't leave me with children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two families are at a dinner and when walking back a creep follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and please gives kudos or leave a comment, seeing those are really appreciated. Thanks!
> 
> Also, some new art!  
https://fan-fic-center.tumblr.com/post/625217775241166848/chapter-seven-doodles

"So that would be unsweetened tea for the gentleman, sweet tea for the lady, four fruit punch for the kids, and a soda for the dog."

The waitress repeated to Sam and Membrane and walked away when both adults nodded. 

"How come he gets a soda?"

Gaz asked while pointing at Gir who sat comfortably in a high chair, legs happily kicking back and forth.

"Well, you see daughter, he's not a growing girl like you and..."

Professor Membrane looked over at Sam hoping for an explanation.

"Well, he likes the taste."

Gaz huffed in her seat while drawing in crayon on the kids' interactive menu they gave her. The seating arrangement was weird as everyone sat in a booth but the adults sat separating the two families were at a distance apart. Sam wished to not agreed and should've just remade eggs but no changing that now. All she could do was scoot away and pull Zim closer to her.

"So, what do they have for specials?"

Sam asked while raising the menu looking over the selection, and even bringing it down a bit to show Zim. The two looked over the menu and chatted a bit on the selections. The Professor watched from the side at how close and open the two are with each other. Zim kept pointing at different sections on the menu while Sam either said it looked good or that he should look for something else. Professor Membrane was never a jealous man, mostly because he believed there was nothing to be envious about.

He was Professor Membrane! World-renowned scientist!

Wealth! A company! Legacy! Science!

Everything he could have! Or at least he thought.

Sam pointed to a section while smiling and Zim leaned in closer. He felt a small pang in his heart when seeing how close a family could be. But there could be no way its jealousy, probably some heart trouble he would look over later.

"How about some home-styled waffles?"

"Will they be-?"

Zim then spoke in a strange dialect that contained clicks and chirps. This caught the attention of Dib as he squinted at the two of them while Sam tried to cover it up.

"What language is that?"

"Oh? That? That is the language we mostly speak from home. You see we are..."

Sam frantically looked at the Menu for anything that sounded like a place and landed on a word.

"German."

"German?"

"Yup."

Thank Irk for German smoked sausages.

"Oh yeah."

Membrane snapped his fingers as if he connected some dots.

"You did mention you came to America from somewhere else. That place was Germany?"

"Yeah, that is absolutely true."

"That would explain the blonde hair."

Professor Membrane joked but the silence that came from Sam made him worry, did he offend her somehow? As he was about to apologize Sam broke out in hysterical laughter and tried covering her mouth but couldn't stop. Everyone looked confused even Zim on why she was laughing.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry-! Haha!"

At this point, Zim tried to elbow Sam in her side and hush her up.

"Hahaha...I'm sorry, but-"

She then took in a deep breath to calm herself a bit.

"That was the first joke I heard about me since, ever! Its been such a long time!"

The awkward silence that once was there disappeared as the mood turned lively and even playful. Membrane brightened up seeing that Sam had appreciated his joke and even found it hysterical. As he was about to ask more questions the waitress came back with the drinks and set them down in front of everyone. Sam took a sip from hers and smiled a bit intrigued by the taste while everyone else either drank or ignored it. She spun the straw around the cup and watched as the bubbles on the side float up and disappear.

The waitress pulled out a pen and notepad and looked around at the table.

"Are you folks ready to order?"

Dib and Gaz brightened up and was about to speak when their father interrupted.

"Yes, I'll have an omelet with a side of super toast and my kids will have a healthy kiddies meal each."

The two siblings looked down dejectedly and even seemed worried. Sam looked on wondering why they seemed so... Sad? Oh well, it's not really her issue but then the waitress looked at Zim.

"So you want the kiddies meal for all three of your kids?"

The Professor looked up and over at Zim.

"Oh, him? Sorry for the mixed confusion but he's actually my worker's son."

Sam waved at her and Sam pulled Zim in and smiled.

"He is my son. We look alike don't we?"

The waitress looked at the two and with a tired sigh responded.

"Identical. Anyway, what do you and YOUR son want then?"

Zim tugged at Sam's coat and pointed at a picture of stacked waffles with a heading name called Honey Belgium Waffles.

Sam brought the menu over to the waitress and pointed at the picture.

"Can my son and I have this?"

"To share or do you want separate plates?"

"I suppose to share."

"Do you want a full stack or combo meal?"

"Combo meal?"

"Ok combo meal it is then, your food will be out in about 10 minutes."

The waitress clicked the pen and walked away with their orders.

Once she was gone Membrane cleared his throat which caught everyone's attention and directed his words to Sam.

"Anyways, Sam. I think there's someone who wants to say something."

He then looked at Dib with an expecting look. Dib sighed and took a quick sip from his punch while directing his attention towards Sam.

"I want to say I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday and hope you accept my apology."

"Oh yeah. No no, it's fine. I got to say you have an impressive fight or flight skills."

Sam waved it off with a warm smile and took another drink, leaving a confused Dib as he took the compliment. 

"Thanks?"

As she took another drink Sam remembered the item in her bag.

"Hold on, I forgot that I brought something of yours."

Before leaving Sam brought a bag that would resemble a small backpack and pulled out a folded black square then proceed to hand it to Dib across the table. He eyed it for a moment but grabbed it and unfolded the square. His eyes widened and a smile stretched across his face when seeing the coat he left yesterday was fixed with no tears, not even the old ones before yesterday.

"My coat! How? When? Why?"

"I had some spare time yesterday and thought that you might want it back."

After ending the call with the Tallest, Sam decided to have the Computer analyze the damage done on the drive and to pass the time she decided to sew back up the coat. It was all tattered and almost beyond fixing, fortunately during her soldier days she learned how to sew when repairing her uniform. Especially in the worst conditions when the Control Brains refused to give out new ones. Dib still had a wary look but was very appreciative of what she did.

"Thank you."

Sam didn't expect a sincere response from the boy but smiled at his way of showing appreciation. It was nice to be recognized for her work instead of what she did wrong this time.

"There was also something I wanted to discuss with you."

Sam turned to look at the Professor with a questioning stare.

"As to prove of his sincereness would you consider using his services?"

Both Sam and Dib coughed on their drinks.

"What?"

"His services, he would do anything you ask of him, mowing your lawn, walk your dog, anything."

"Well, as much as that sounds tempting I'm going to have to..."

She stopped and wondered for a moment, anything? If he really means anything, a devilish smile grew on her face.

"Agree. That sounds awfully nice of him don't you think?"

The Professor smiled, glad that she has accepted the offer and unaware of his son's dread ridden face.

"So what did you order?"

The Professor asked while taking a sip of his drink from a bendy straw? When did he get that?

"I ordered some Belgium honey waffles."

"Oh, that sounds good."

"Anything with honey has to be good."

Sam had an excited gleam in her eyes and a smile formed on her face. She leaned into her hands while imagining the taste of honey on her lips, tasty. The table then broke out in light chatter with even the kids trying to be friendly with each other.

Keyword: Trying.

Now and then Sam had to reel Zim back and the Professor did the same with his son. But for the most part, the conversation was quite pleasant, the Professor asked her questions about how is she settling in America and was it too much of a culture shock. She responded with lies similar to the truth until the waitress came back with their food. Sam looked over and saw her set each dish in front of everyone. First was the Professor and he was served with a large omelet that seemed to contain cheese on the top with some stacked toast on the side.

"Ah, yes. Smells delicious as always."

She then grabbed two small plates with small piles of goop and set them in front of Dib and Gaz.

And Dear Irk was the stench unbearable.

Sam lurched back and so did Zim while trying her best not to gag at the smell, Gir dropped his head on the highchair, (most likely passed out by the horrid stench). She noticed there were bits of color in them and Gaz's plate had a fish head sticking out. What monstrosity is this? Who would feed this to their children? Sam looked over at Membrane and saw he didn't have a worried look at all and even seemed pleased.

"That looks great! Look Gaz, yours even has a fish head!"

Why is he acknowledging the fish head as if it's good?!

"Watch out here come's your food."

The waitress then sets down a plate with giant stacked waffles with honey drizzled all over them. The sight and smell of it were much more drastically different than from the other's food. There was also a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns next to the waffled but that wasn't important. Sam looked at it in awe and saw that Zim stood from his seat waiting for her to give him the okay to pounce.

"Enjoy your meal."

The waitress then again left heading off to other tables leaving the table with an unsteady family ready to explode. Sam and Zim were about to tear into those waffles until there was a beeping sound heard next to her and saw that the Professor had a sheepish look on his face.

"So terribly sorry but I have to take this call."

Both Gaz and Dib scooted out to let their dad take his call in a more secluded area, probably the bathroom. When he left she was about to dig into the waffles until then again she noticed the Membrane children. They looked hungrily at her food and disgusted at their own. Both picked up their forks and Gaz went to eat hers but pulled away in disgust. Sam doesn't want to intervene but decided whatever they're eating was too cruel to put them through. She sighed and grabbed the edges of the table while signaling Zim to hold the food. He was confused but did it anyway, and in one swift move, Sam threw the food over them by pushing the table down. Thus having the plates hit the windows behind the booth and slid down into oblivion. Gaz and Dib were shocked at this and Sam brought the table back to its original position while giving the two a waffle to share. They looked confused at first and looked up at her.

"What? I couldn't just let you eat that pile of disgust, I wouldn't even feed that to my worst enemy, or maybe I would."

Sam then separated the eggs, hash browns, and bacon between Zim, Gir,(who awoke at this point), and herself. Everyone began to eat with the two children much happier having food with no fish head and chowed down greedily. Sam and Zim loved the food and especially the honey that was drizzled on top while Gir mostly devoured all his bacon. While during all this the Professor talked in the bathroom with an obvious annoyance in his tone.

"I thought I said no calls until I get to the labs, this is my own time and would rather prefer that work doesn't get mixed in it."

"I'm sorry sir but this cannot possibly wait, the cooling system in project M34 is failing and everything is overheating. We need you back at the lab ASAP!"

"What? But I just finished implementing that yesterday, are you telling me it is already broken?"

"It appears to be sir."

The Professor used his other hand to rub his temples and sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes, can you keep the place intact until then?"

After hearing the voice on the other line confirm, Membrane ended the call and felt an upcoming headache come in. He truly wanted to spend some time with his family today but it seemed like that wouldn't be possible. Or maybe it would, if he can fix the issue, then rush back he would still have enough time with his kids, but that doesn't erase all the error. Feeling guilty he walked out the bathroom and saw that Sam was chatting up a storm with his kids even causing Gaz to chuckle at one point. Seeing his kids happy made him feel even worse and that was when Sam spotted him. She waved him over and the Professor silently did a walk of shame.

"Hey there, took you long enough."

Membrane saw that everyone was either done or was about to finish their dishes and his food was still fully intact. Cold now probably.

"Sorry it took so long but work called and the scientists back at the Labs are too incompetent to do stuff on their own and need me."

"What?"

Gaz and Dib looked up at him in disappointment.

"But you promised to spend some time with us before you went."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I still will. This issue would only be needed to be fixed and then I'll come back. At most, it'll be 30 minutes."

The Professor tried to explain but Gaz crossed her arms and kicked the table.

"This Sucks!"

"Gazlene!"

The Professor was about to reprimand his daughter until Sam interjected with a query.

"30 minutes? I'm sure that it won't take that long will it?"

He looked up at Sam as she finished up her food and was cleaning Gir up.

"No, I'll be back in 29 minutes and 52 seconds specifically, but in simpler terms yes that is the plan. I hope you don't mind."

"Well, if it's only 30 minutes then I guess..."

"Good, I'll be back in that time frame and please call me if I do miss it."

Membrane handed the Blonde a business card before departing from his children and bolted to his car and drove out the parking lot. She looked over it once before pocketing it and sat in awkward silence with his two upset children. Not knowing what to do she reached into her bag and pulled out a deck of cards and asked if they wanted to play. Gaz ignored her and pulled out her Game-slave while both Dib and Zim agreed then proceeded to play the weirdest game of go fish. With Dib trying to stick to the rules and Zim cheating and making up rules on the spot. 10 minutes past, 10 turned to 20, 20 turned to 30. At this point, Sam pulled out a flip phone she bought and dialed the number on his card. The Professor's phone began to ring but he couldn't hear it as a blaring alarm sounded indicating that a full meltdown could happen. It continued to ring for a few more seconds until she was sent to voicemail, and man was his strange.

'Hello! This is the man of Science Professor Membrane and I'm sorry for not picking up your call but there is SCIENCE to be made! Please leave your name and number after the beep and I'll get back to you after I solve the UNIVERSE!'

'Beep.'

"Excuse me Professor Membrane, this is Sam still at the dinner and was wondering if you're coming back? Because-"

The blonde was cut off by a messenger stating his voicemails were full and to try again later. She hung up and stared down at the card with some worry.

"He's not coming."

Sam looked back up at Gaz and saw that she still had a bitter look on her face and becoming more frustrated by her game as some game over audio played.

"What makes you say that?"

"He does this all the time but he never shows."

The waitress came back with a tall black folder and pushed it into Sam's hands with a pen.

"Here, it's about time you and your group start leaving. So pay up and go, you're hogging up the seating space."

"Uh... Can we have a to-go box?"

Sam went digging into her mini backpack and pulled out some cash she had on her and the waitress snatched it up and left for a few seconds then comes back with the bill, a box, and change.

"Here, now leave a tip and leave."

The blonde put the Professor's food into the box, left seven dollars, and picked up Gir while leaving the diner with everyone following suit. Once they were outside Sam didn't know what to do with two extra kids tagging along. So she chose to ask them a few questions.

"So do you guys have someone I could call to take you? A mom?... Another dad?"

"No, not really."

There was a moment where Sam began to wonder if taking them was worth it but decided to just do it in the end.

"*Sigh* Okay, okay. So here is what we'll do. We can walk to your house and I could drop you two off-"

Dib interrupted Sam with disdain of her plan.

"And follow you with the possibility of you kidnapping us? I don't think so."

"Or we could stand out here in the parking lot under this HOT sun and be boiled alive. What do you want to do?"

The sun was at a higher point in the sky which was sending hot waves of heat for such an unusual day. He was silent after that and Gaz spoke up for both of them.

"Yeah, we'll go."

After gathering their belongings the group walked down the paved sidewalk heading into the direction where home is. And while doing this Gir decided to hum a tune with Zim humming along to it too.

"Why do you look so different?"

Dib spoke up asking Sam with Gaz smacking the backside of his head.

"What do you mean? I did say I was from Germany."

"No you're not, you can drop the act. Obviously, you're not from here but also not from Germany either. You're an alien like Zim over here with his robot dog, but why do you look human? Are you a different species of alien? Are you being held, hostage? Blink twice if you need help."

The many outlandish theories that came out of the boy's mouth was baffling and even hilarious at times. So Sam paid very much attention to the boy and even jokingly answer a few with obvious sarcasm in them.

"So are you the leader with complete control of your minion's minds?"

"Ah, yes. I use my psychokinetic powers to mind control the entire hive with one swift motion of my magic wand."

"So if you're the leader then does that mean you lay all the eggs and thus everyone is your children?"

"Pfft! Oh, thank whoever that I don't! Can you imagine one person birthing a colony?"

"Queen bees could do that."

"Bees? You have bees here?"

"Well yeah, anyone on EARTH knows that bees are everywhere."

"Of course."

Then as she said this a low buzz could be heard from her right ear. Sam turned to look and there it was, a small honey bee flying around near her head until it landed on her shoulder. So bees are here, that's a surprise. Sam always thought that there were only bees on Irk, when she visited other planets, (mostly to conquer), there were different but similar variations of them. On Earth, they seem to be very small which was very surprising since the ones back home could be up to 10 feet tall. She crouched down for a moment to pick some small flowers and brought them up to the bee. The bee flew over and rubbed themself into the center covering itself in pollen.

"Aww, look at you, pollinating and enjoying these flowers."

"What are you doing?"

Sam looked over to the kids and saw Zim staring at the small bee and flowers she carried.

"Oh nothing, we should be going."

She placed the miny bouquet back on the ground and saw that the bee flew away most likely heading for his hive. Sam continued walking with the group trying to retrace the route the car took from her home, there were many wrong turns until finally, she recognized the area. There was the ice cream shop to the side and that would mean further down the road would be her neighborhood.

"Okay just a little further and then I should be able to drop you guys at home-"

Then a loud clicking sound was heard and Sam turned over to see someone in a bush holding a camera and snapping some photos.

"Oh, not this guy again."

Gaz walked past Sam and charged right up to the guy which caused him to run away in a hurry. But as he did that the camera snagged on some branches and thus fell into the bushes. The man was fast and even duped Gaz a few times as she tried to catch him, in the end, he managed to get away without his camera.

"Gah! I hate that guy."

"Who was he?"

Sam walked over to the bushes and picked up the camera to see he has taken a photo of the group.

"That's just some random loser who has nothing better to do but follow us around and try to take photos."

"Dad says to always avoid that guy he's always working for gossip columns. The creep got to take some photos last time and gave us hell with reporters asking us to try to explain the meaning behind them since they were taken out of context. Luckily since then, we moved and he has no idea where we live now."

Sam then began to scroll through the memory and saw that all of the pictures were of them and a few were some solo shots of her. Everyone looked over her shoulders to see and saw the solo shots of the blonde.

"Aw great, it looked like he would have made you look like a kidnapper or something in tomorrow's paper. At least we managed to get this before he could publish it."

Even though the creep didn't get to keep the photos, it still made Sam feel uneasy, no scratch that, disturbed to the utmost degree. She passed the camera to the Membrane siblings but took a quick look at the two and was wondering if it was best if they went home. If they went straight home, it could be possible the guy was stupid enough or any other paparazzi followed them they would be bombarded with cameras when she left. Even though the two meant nothing to her, leaving them for the sharks seemed a bit too...heartless? Never mind that the best possible action would be to take them home with her.

'Great,' Sam thought to herself, 'I',m picking up children off the street like strays. Hopefully this doesn't become a habit.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for taking the time to read this fan-fic and I hope you enjoy it so far. If you really did please leave a kudos or comment, this would show me that you really did enjoy it and I should finish the next chapter as soon as possible. Once again here is the art to go with this chapter,
> 
> https://fan-fic-center.tumblr.com/post/625217775241166848/chapter-seven-doodles
> 
> Again, thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for taking the time to read this fan-fic and I hope you enjoy it so far. If you really did please leave a kudos or comment, this would show me that you really did enjoy it and I should finish the next chapter as soon as possible. Again, thank you for reading.


End file.
